It is a common experience to use a wireline or wireless telephone to call an operator for information assistance. In a typical information assistance call, a caller identifies to the operator the name and address (sometimes city or area code) of a party whose telephone number is desired. In response, the operator locates the desired destination number using a computer database, for example. The destination number is then provided to the caller. The number may be provided by a voice server which provides automated voicing of the number. The caller may be afforded an option to be connected to the destination number without the need of first terminating the information assistance call.
Further, as disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,092 issued Aug. 18, 1998 to Cox et al., the caller can take advantage of a StarBack® service feature to be reconnected to an operator during an information assistance call. For example, after the caller communicates with the party at the destination number, the caller may press a predetermined key, e.g., a “*” key, on the telephone keypad to return to an operator for further assistance, e.g., to obtain another destination number.